


Under the Moonlight

by alias_lemon



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Smut, Softcore Porn, campsite au, gay fluff, multi chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_lemon/pseuds/alias_lemon
Summary: Childhood fling returns after 8 years. Gravitational love. The universe made them kiss etc.





	1. Chapter 1

The children chattered away in excitement as Ann Walker sat at the front, her eyes scanning the names on a piece of paper. She had done a head count of the children and the chatter had resumed as soon as she sat down. She did not mind as the excitement was evident. After five years of teaching in the same school and heading the outdoor camp that falls every summer, Miss Walker is understandably used to the noise.

She did a double take when her eyes fell on a name.

Anne Lister – Outdoor activities instructor

She was suddenly transported back to the days when that name graced the first page of a letter she would read under her blanket late at night, with a small reading lamp in her hand, glasses nearly askew as she giggles at the content after that name.

Did she finally keep her promise? Has she finally returned like she said she would?

Ann Walker thought to herself. The feelings from her childhood came rushing back, her heart picks up. The blood rushes to her ears and she sighed deeply, almost in annoyance. 

Dear me, what a most inappropriate setting to have such thoughts of my first crush.

After what seemed like ages, the bus that carried Ann Walker and the students finally came to a halting screech at a wooden sign that read, “Camp Lighthouse”. The sign could use a bit of mending as it lay on its side, nearly unseen from the driver who muttered under his breath at how inconvenient it is not only for himself but for the others that would come after him. Ann Walker simply assured him that she would inform the head camp instructor as they got off the bus. Naturally, her eyes start scanning the ground for a familiar face. Of course, there were many familiar faces. As she had been visiting this camp for years with different students in tow every year. The head camp instructor grins at her as he stood with his hands on his hips. Ann Walker smiled in recognition of him as she got off the bus, students in line behind her.

“Everyone! Quiet now!”

Ann Walker is stern when she needs to. She had been overlooked countless of times in her years of teaching, naively thought by others that she was easy to step on figuratively. Ann Walker is small in stature and if she was not wearing a lanyard that proves that she is indeed a teacher, she could have easily been mistaken as one of the students. However, to the right pair of eyes that watched her as soon as she stepped off the bus, recognizing her was easy. The Anne Lister finally stepped out of the cabin at the edge of the parking ground where the students had gathered with Miss Walker. A delightful smile on her face as she slowly walked right up to Ann Walker and simply stood behind her in silence. The head camp instructor known simply as James was addressing the students, introducing himself and the rules of camp and the activities laid out for the next four days and three nights.

“Finally decided to say hi?” Ann Walker whispered, noticing the shadow casted onto the ground in front of her.

She knew instantly when the figure loomed behind her. She could almost feel a smile of a certain Lister lady, and suddenly she was warm all over. Ann convinced herself she was just glad to be seeing Anne Lister again.

“Hello Miss Walker.” Anne greeted, not hiding the mischievousness in her voice.

It had been long, but the feelings were intense many years ago, it was hard to forget. It is almost crude how intensely felt the moment was when Ann Walker was only 15, turning 16 in a few months. It felt like their brains were paired as they fondly remembered a memory that happened in Ann Walker’s room. They said you will never forget your first love, and it seems like the statement rang true in Ann Walker’s life. Anne Lister had been her first love.

“The next few days will be fun, I assume.” Ann surmised as she finally turns her head to look at Anne.

Not a bit surprised to see how close Anne is standing behind her but very grateful that she was. She could almost feel a ghost of a hand hovering behind the small of her back. Ann Walker could almost berate herself for having such thoughts, but with Anne Lister, it always felt right and too perfect. Not to say Anne Lister was perfect, she had many faults and one of them was leaving Ann Walker with a measly note that read ‘I promise to be back’ and it was not till eight years later that Anne Lister finally decides to return.

One would assume, seeing their situation, that it is perfectly normal for Ann Walker to despise Anne for leaving her like that. Ann Walker was 18 when Anne decided to up and leave to fulfill her own selfish desire. Ann remembered being so ready to commit herself to Anne Lister. Anne Lister was 21 and already gaining notoriety for being the way she is in their small town. They had discussed over letters how Anne Lister wanted to leave their small nosy town to explore the world and be her own person in this huge, vast space. Ann Walker was all for it but always ended her letters with ‘Please bring me with you’. Of course, one would realise that Anne never did bring Ann Walker with her.

“I should kick you into a ditch for leaving me like that.” Ann pointed out as they walked side by side, behind the line of students.

Anne Lister had been introduced to the students and Ann could roll her eyes at the obvious attraction amongst the girls as Anne gave a huge smile and told the students a little about herself. Ann almost scoffed when Anne said something along the lines of, “I will make you all so sore after our daily activities.” Winking inappropriately and to her mild amusement, when some of the girls in class gasped. Oh, puberty. Much to Ann’s chagrin, she realized she was exactly the same as those girls when Anne Lister first stepped into her life. Ann is already noticing a small group of girls that were lingering behind their classmates to get a closer look at Anne Lister. She simply snapped at them to get back in line and stay with their classmates before she starts throwing them off the camp and back to their parents. Anne Lister threw her head back and laughed loudly, used to the attention. Ann could not help but smile fondly as she looked at Anne Lister’s side profile. Her shoulders bearing the weight of Ann’s backpack. They had argued quietly over who should be carrying Ann’s backpack. Of course, Anne Lister, the ever chivalrous, won the argument by taking the weight off Ann and adorning the backpack like it was her own.

“I really am sorry, Ann.” Anne Lister said softly, after the girls scuttled back to their line. “But there were just some things that just pushed me over the edge back then, and you were only 18, I didn’t want to get you involved.” She explained.

As if those years had not passed between them, Ann Walker took Anne’s hand and brushed her thumb softly against her palm.

“I wouldn’t have mind.” Ann said, “I may be young, but you knew how I felt about you.”

“I do, but it was inappropriate, and I felt it wrong between us. Not the attraction, obviously, but I felt like I was holding you back from a life you could have without me.” Anne Lister looked tenderly at her, and Ann was suddenly caught with huge emotions that she quickly released Anne’s hand and tried to hold her feelings in check.

Anne Lister understood the action and looked straight ahead as they continued walking. Not in the slightest deterred. A few moments of silence passed between them and the large group were finally reaching the cabins they would be staying in for the night. Glimpses of the lake could be seen behind the many rows of cabins which never failed to impress Ann Walker who had brought her drawing things specifically for this reason. There was no need for the teacher to attend the activities with the students, so Ann was always left with a huge amount of time on her hands to idle around the campgrounds. However, Ann had a feeling she would not be drawing as much as the last time now that she knew Anne Lister is here. There would be loads of catching up to do. Mostly, catching the girls who is now lingering around Anne Lister again when they should be finding their cabins.

“Damn it, girls! keep your panties in check and follow instructions!” Ann shouted irritably, to Anne Lister’s unending amusement. “Stop being daft, Anne! These are children I’m responsible for!” Ann snapped at Anne Lister next, who was promptly silenced.

James jogged over to them, noticing the commotion and grinned.

“I’m so very glad you’re here, Miss Walker. Now we have someone to keep not only the children in check but Lister too. Have I mentioned how she brought the previous batch of school children to the island and conveniently forgot to mention it to us? Boy did we have a fright, thinking we lost 39 students in broad daylight until Lister trekked back to grounds with the students in tow, mud all over their bodies later in the evening.”

Ann Walker gasped at the revelation and is beginning to feel the toil of the following days.

“Oh my God, Anne! I will kill you if you ever try that on my students!” Ann Walker was nearly shrieking.

James gave a huge booming laugh as he witnessed Anne Lister, the domineering instructor of his camp, backing away from the little Miss Walker with her hands up in surrender, exclaiming, “I won’t do that, I swear!”

Ann was glad when the first camp instructor showed up at the cabin grounds and it was not Anne Lister. She heaved a sigh of relief as she stood behind her students, thinking she could slack off a bit. The evening activities were already starting. Ann drowned out the voices of the instructor as she took a seat on a log placed strategically on the ground. She would admit only to herself that she had missed the cheeky grin on Anne Lister when they parted at the cabin grounds. She had seemingly forgot that she was not the only adult with a job on hand, that Anne Lister is a camp instructor and is paid to do so.

“Catch you later, Miss Walker. I got to plan out the activities!” Anne Lister had said in parting as she jogged off to the other side of the cabin grounds.

Ann was then led to her own cabin by another camp coordinator. The location of the cabin has never changed, a bit further from the where the students are. The cabin was nearer to the lake and had its own veranda. Ann had always enjoyed her stay in this camp for this reason. The cabin was homey, if Ann could stay here forever, she would. Unlike the student’s cabin with its one wooden block next to the other and densely separated, the adult’s cabin are much further apart from each other. Ann tried to bury the curiosity of which one was Anne Lister’s as she looked out of her veranda to the other similarly looking cabins.

“Missed me?” A voice came seemingly from nowhere.

Ann whipped her head around in shock. She had not heard Anne walking up behind her in the midst of her thoughts. Anne did not seem to notice however, as she made herself comfortable on the log right next to Walker, laying on the ground in front of them some paper with Anne Lister’s messy scrawl all over it.

“What’s this?” Ann regained her composure as she enquired on the pieces of paper on the ground.

“Thought I should run through tomorrow’s activities with you. Since they are your responsibility,” Anne gestured to the students in front of them who sat oblivious to her presence. “Also, I apologize for my nonchalance at the situation earlier on. It has occurred to me that at the end of the day, their parents are going to hold you responsible for their child’s safety.”

Ann nodded and accepted the apology, remembering how and why she had fallen for Anne Lister at such a young age. The older woman is full of empathy and always thoughtful towards her feelings. It was easy for her feelings to go unnoticed when she was in a huge house. The maternal figure was absent from her life since she was 6, leaving her father widowed with three children. Ann being the youngest, her father’s affection was lost to her oldest brother, whom he was grooming to take over the family’s business in automation. She was grateful to have an older sister around, who took over the responsibility and was the pivotal figure in Ann’s life. Anne Lister bulldozed into her life when Ann was 14. A toothy and lanky girl who stepped into her house one dreary afternoon, asking if they needed a gardener.

“Whatever for?” Ann’s sister, Elizabeth, had asked, astonished at the Lister’s appearance.

She was perspiring from head to toe and her hair were in a wayward manner. She had a backpack with the handle of a baseball bat protruding out from the left where she left unzipped. She had scraped her right knee, but the blood had dried, but just barely. Any sudden movement could have caused fresh blood to seep out. Ann Walker was horrified at the state as she observed Anne from behind her sister.

“You’re bleeding!” Ann voiced the urgency. “Liz, do something!” She asked of Elizabeth who was nevertheless dumbfounded but did as her younger sister told.

Ann Walker sat on that log as Anne Lister’s voice drone out, listening but not really understanding what the older woman was saying. She smiled dazedly at the memory that appeared in her head and it was not long until Anne had to touch her arm to get her attention.

“Are you ok, Walker?” Anne asked with a hint of amusement, bringing her hand back to her side.

“Do you remember me dressing your wound on the couch in my house?” Ann asked distractedly.

Clearly the plans for tomorrow morning were far from importance to Ann. Anne Lister had smiled, understanding this and decided, well, heck, Ann Walker would be around to supervise her students tomorrow anyway.

“Yes, of course I remember.” Anne replied, rubbing her right knee where a small scar has been evident since. “You were very good at it.”

“That, and also how you managed to point out that I’m not really happy at home.” Ann reminded. “That was when you asked me to join your baseball club too. You said, and I quote, ‘it will be the best thing in your life’ and then you got into a lot of trouble with Liz because I would come home every day with an injury or two.”

“Your sister hates me!” Anne laughed in delight, “I was always so scared to bring you home after baseball practice, and she would always tell me, it will be the last time that she would allow me to bring you out ever again but for some reason, I always manage to bring you out either way. Why is that so?”

“Because I begged my sister to let me go with you. I did not know back then, but I was already crushing on you. You always held my hand when I got injured and you were walking me home. You were also always picking fights with our teammates, or whoever was responsible for my injury.” Ann smiled fondly.

“I would do anything for you back then.” Anne Lister replied softly, “Even now.”

“I know you would, but why would you leave in the first place? We could have done so much together; we could have been happy.”

Before Anne Lister could reply to that statement, they were pulled out of their bubble by the same group of girls who were smitten by Anne.

“Miss Lister!” They exclaimed as soon as soon as they got off the ground and noticed her sitting behind them.

“Hello, girls,” Anne looked warily at her side, spotting a stern glare from Walker, “You better run along now, girls, you have a full evening ahead with Miss Pierre.” She smiled kindly, gently shooing them away.

They bid goodbye to Anne and ran off. Ann shook her head and sighed in nostalgia.

“Oh, Anne, always attracting the fairer sex.” She muses before getting up herself.

As she looked down at Anne Lister, she held her breath in surprise. Anne had on an expression she had only ever seen a long time ago. Her face was full of adoration for the younger lady.

“Hey, Walker, would it be rude of me to invite myself over to your cabin tonight, for old times’ sake?”

“You’re oddly sentimental for something that happened years ago,” Ann Walker noted the irony in herself but did not voice it.

If Anne had noticed, she decided to stay quiet about it too. She was nervous for Ann’s reply. In all honesty, Ann would have agreed immediately but there were students and they will speculate if they spotted Anne entering her cabin, no less in the nighttime.

Sensing the hesitation, Anne quickly got up from the log, “It’s alright, you don’t have to answer, it’s not right in this situation. I understand, we can always catch up like this.” She gestured between them.

Oh, heck.

“No, it’s alright. Just,” Ann held Lister’s left elbow, promptly silencing her. She looked around and noticed that the group had gone further away, “Just come over tonight. Let’s catch up, for old times’ sake.”

And there was the toothy grin from Anne Lister. The beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a Goddess and Anne is a fool.

Anne was pacing around her cabin restlessly. She had been looking at her wristwatch every few minutes or so. No amount of light reading was getting into her head. Ann Walker had told her to arrive no earlier than 1030PM as she had to get the students into bed no later than midnight. She knew it would take some time. 43 students were under Ann’s belt that night, and there were at least a hundred other students from other state schools that had started crossing paths with Ann’s own. It was hectic but Anne had observed that the Miss Walker was more than capable at establishing the ground rules.

“Brush, shower, bed! Let’s go everyone! Remember the buddy system, one takes the shower, one brushes their teeth and the alternate.”

Anne chuckled at the idea of Ann carrying around a whistle, she could definitely be the next James of the camp. A long time ago, if Anne had not witnessed it with her own eyes, she would not have believed the assertion Ann Walker was capable of. As they played as teammates in their baseball club, Ann would only ever listen to Lister. The young Walker was not a confident person to start off with. At first, the other teammates were at disbelief at Anne for bringing in the little Miss Walker. She reminded them of a doe-eyed pony, pretty and docile, flicking their mane gently and enjoying the warm sun on their face, however, she proved otherwise. She could run fast and was quickly becoming one of the fastest runners on the team after Anne Lister. They had been looking for a shortstop player after the coach had Anne training full time as a pitcher for her tall stature. Ann was quick on her feet and agile with the fast balls that came her way. Easily making her favorable amongst her peers. She had only lacked the strength and eyeballing when it came to hitting the baseball. She had been injured countless of times from the incoming balls thrown her way as she stood at the batter’s box. Always mistaking a fast one and going to close, getting herself knocked in her face at least twice a week. It was a mystery she had not lost a tooth. Anne on the other hand, had a tooth cracked when she landed face first onto the home plate as she tried to score a homerun for the team, including a bloodied nose. She was a roughhouse.

It was the beginning of many other moments that she started noticing she had romantic feelings for sweet Ann. They were always alone as they patched each other up, Anne Lister not very well in the deed but Ann Walker had nimble fingers to make up for the both of them. Anne could hurt more than bandage poor Ann with her rough hands, always rushing into things when she should not. But Ann, she was good with taking things slow and did them well. In a way, they had nurtured each other. As they grew older, Ann Walker was always holding the Lister girl back from running into a situation headfirst without the proper rundown of pros and cons whilst Anne was always pushing Ann Walker out of her comfort zone, making some of the best memories Ann Walker had today, caused by the gentle persuasion from Anne.

Anne had been writing some of these memories down as she thought about them. The smile never leaving her face. That was something Ann Walker was capable of doing without fail. Even when Anne had a harsh time at home when she was younger, always running away to Ann’s. She was the pillar Anne held on to when her mother becomes violent after drinking, throwing things around that would physically injure her. Her father had left the house a year ago with her younger sister whom she only managed to reconnect just 3 years ago in between her travels. Their father had just passed away from a stroke, thus the call.

“He wanted us to know each other, it was his dying wish.” The younger Lister had said on the phone. “Wherever you are Anne, I think he would like it if you would come home.”

But where was home then?

She thought of home as a resting place for her head, and that was with the girl she was dating then. In those times, Anne Lister had wished she had never cut all contact with Ann Walker. Even if it was easy to find Ann Walker on social media, she found it beneath her to reach out to her after the years she had left her. She had believed Ann would hate her.

“I was beginning to think you would not come.”

The statement left a pang of guilt. No, Anne would not leave her again.

“I got carried away over tea and books.” Anne explained, climbing the steps up the veranda.

Ann sat on a wooden chair with a mug of tea, smiling up at her as Anne stood, a little awkwardly. She was still the same Anne who never quite knew what to do with her hands when they were younger. She had always teased Anne that she ought to get her a walking cane just so she could have something to lean on or hold on to.

“I’m glad to know you are still a nerd.” Ann pointed out teasingly, “There’s people who read to pass time and then there’s you.”

“The knowledge in this world is vast, Ann. There’s not enough time to read and study everything. I sometimes wish I’m immortal. Will you drink the fountain of youth with me, Ann? So, we can be companions forever and ever, and have ten dogs and ten cats and all the books in the world?” Anne asked in the manner of joking around, but her deepest thoughts says otherwise.

“Is this a proposal?” Ann asked without missing a beat. “I hope you know I’m not that simple.” She gestured to Anne’s casual outfit, black shorts and a grey shirt. “I would need you to get down on one knee too and I need a live band to play in the background and roses all over the floor.”

“My singing is a live band.” Anne retorted. “And there’s bushes around, we can pick the leaves and lay it on the ground.”

Ann snorted and burst out in laughter, tea almost spilling over the edge as she threw her head back, unable to contain herself. Anne started laughing too and their laugh echoed around. Anne tried to contain herself and shush Ann when she remembers there were other people living nearby.

“Ann, we better get in before I get kicked off the job!” Anne said in a hushed whisper, taking the mug of tea off Ann’s hands and pulling her up from the chair quickly.

She had her hand around Ann’s waist as Ann would not stop cackling and snorting. She pushes against the cabin door and stumbled through the opening, both in the throes of laughter until they turned red in the face. Ann then fell on the couch trying to catch her breath as Anne sat on the armrest after placing the mug of tea on a coffee table, watching her in pure bliss in between tears of laughter.

“You’re ridiculous, Anne.” Ann finally spoke, still panting a little.

“I live to please.” Anne spread her arms proudly at herself to which Ann broke out into another snort and cackle. 

“You’re killing me!”

“Oh! I do hope I would marry you before I kill you! Your fortunes will be mine!”

“Oh, my Lord! Stop!” Ann reaches towards Anne to smack her lightly to which Anne successfully fended her off by holding onto her wrists.

A few laughter escaped from Ann before the wrists slackened. She brought her head up and found herself inches from Anne’s face. Suddenly, they were back in Ann’s room, on the foot of her bed. When Ann was 18 and had asked softly of Anne if she would very much like to kiss her.

“Oh, Ann… my sweet dear, are you sure this is what you want?” Anne had asked to make sure, to really make sure Ann was willing to thread into dangerous waters with her.

They were meant to be studying for finals, Anne was there to tutor her.

“I’ve wanted it ever since it came into my thoughts.” Ann spoke softly but without a hint of uncertainty.

“Kissing?”

“Kissing you.”

Hands on cheeks, Ann had glanced at Anne’s lips, switching between lips and eyes. And oh, how could Anne Lister resist such tantalizing looks. That was how their first kiss went, softly and unhurried. Immersed in the moment, before Ann pressed her lips harder, wanting more. Anne acquiesced; she could never decline the requests of Ann Walker. Their papers and books left forgotten; Anne had gently pushed Ann onto her bed. The worry that crippled Anne before had faded but the nerves were hard to still. She did not want to go further than kissing for fear of scaring the young Walker off. She stroked her hair gently, her elbows rested on either side of Ann’s head. Her full body weight suddenly crushed onto Ann’s when Ann had dragged her hands that were resting on Anne’s shoulder down towards her lower back, pulling her in firmly against her own hips. She broke the kiss and exhaled shakily into Anne’s mouth, eyes half-lidded, gazing into Anne’s in confidence.

“Do not question your intentions, Anne. I want it too.”

Back in the cabin, the memory seemed fresh on both of their minds. Anne was pushing loose curls behind Ann’s right ear. The back of her fingers caressing the side of Ann’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Anne says softly, inhaling shakily. “For leaving you, I was a fool.”

“I’m glad we share the same sentiments.” Ann replies, receiving an appreciative chuckle from Anne. “Stop running away, we are here now.”

“Will you ever forgive me?”

“My dear, I have forgiven you long before today, but tell me, why have you left?”

“I wanted to leave mother.”

“I told you to bring me with you. Have you grown tired of me then?”

“No! God, no.” Anne clasped her hands around Ann’s to assure her. “You had a whole life ahead of you, and your dad, he had plans for you in America. I could not stop you from that. You would not have wanted to be involved with my issues.”

“Hang on,” Ann’s head was whirring in full speed, “My dad spoke to you?”

“Yes. He wanted you in the business of automation but a separate project, something about - “

“Electric cars and solar panels.” Ann finished, “Yes, he told me. I can’t believe you thought that would put me off you and us.”

Suddenly Ann was pulling away from Anne, her knees to her chest as she sat facing away.

“Ann…. Have I said something?” The measure of fear Anne was feeling now was akin to the one she had when she left the state, away from Ann.

The possibility of losing Ann forever.

“You did not have to say it. I know it. You thought I was incapable of making my own choices and so you left because apparently, his business was bigger than us.”

“He is your father.”

“And so, his experience as an older man trumps us being together?”

Anne has had enough and got onto the floor in front of Ann. She gently pried her arms away from holding her legs up and pulled the pair of legs down onto the floor. She settled herself between the knees and looked up at Ann. Hands flat on both thighs.

“I made a mistake leaving, but if you ever think I thought any less of you, I did not. I thought you deserved better than this, than me.” Anne said firmly, eyes boring into Ann’s.

Ann sighed, “Honestly, I can’t say what I would have done either. Who’s not to say I would not have listened to my dad because I was dying for his attention?”

“He was of a kind.” Anne admitted, remembering how Mr. Walker had seemingly looked past Ann like she was air, nothing more, nothing less.

When Mr. Walker had called Anne into his office, she was surprised. He had never spoken to her once. She remembered shaking in fury however, when she left his office. His parting words, “if you are my daughter’s friend, you would not pull her down or this family’s name with you.”

“Well, he was not a father to me. Simple as that.” Ann finished but there was no bitterness in her voice as she said so.

It seemed that the young Walker had left the past to rest. Anne had nodded in agreement.

“Is this the same cardigan you wore before?” Anne had asked, pulling slightly at the ends of the dusty green cardigan Ann had thrown on whilst waiting for Anne.

Ann had not realized it when she had worn it, but it was the very same cardigan that she first kissed Anne in.

“How fitting.” Anne continues, noting the frayed corners on the front of the cardigan, that she had pulled down when she first kissed Ann, after receiving the green light to continue leaving trails of kisses down her chest.

She began to tug gently at the first button of Ann’s cardigan, and felt the slight squeeze against her sides. An approval. She need not have to look at Ann’s face to know that they were wanting the same thing, to explore each other’s body and remind themselves of what they had been missing. A gentle exhale escaped above Anne as she leans down to place the first kiss on Ann’s chest, hands moved from thighs and up Ann’s back to feel her fully against her face. Her Ann. Anne made her way up Ann’s neck in between kisses before finally reaching where she wanted to be. A beat before their lips met in urgency, all restrain thrown out of the window. Ann was pulling her in a need to feel Anne closer still. Fingers had gripped Anne around the back of her neck. They were grasping at each other like their souls had been yearning for years. Anne undid the rest of the buttons on Ann’s cardigan and promptly threw it aside.

She gently pushed Ann back against the couch to lie fully and Ann brought her down with her, a leg propped in between Anne’s thighs, introducing the first moan that threw Ann Walker into a complete disarray, causing Anne’s full weight to fall on her as she watches Anne lose her last ounce of control as Ann’s hands gripped the small of the back.

“I need your shirt off.” Ann spoke in a hurry, tugging Anne’s shirt over her head and tossing them aside.

Anne had palmed both of Ann’s breast, not in her surprise when she found that there was no undergarment beneath the cardigan. Ann never wore undergarments to sleep. Anne could almost feel her arousal seeping through between her thighs as she grounded herself against Ann’s leg. She made quick work of Ann’s lower clothing, pausing and reminding herself that tonight is about Ann, and each day after. She would make up for her absence in those years every day for as long as she lives.

“Oh, Ann, I have missed you.” She whispers in between making her way down Ann’s body, planting kisses each and every spot she passes on her way down.

Ann was not able to form coherent words for Anne had reached the blonde curls that glistened under the flickering light of the oil lamp in the cabin. She kisses her gently there, the cold was beginning to seep into the cabin as the minutes passed, causing Ann to shiver slightly from being completely bare and the anticipation of things to come after. Anne was determined to get her warmed quickly. She presses her nose against the curls and her lips met the slight swell beneath it, kissing it before allowing her tongue to lick gently at the spot. Ann’s hips thrusted gently against Anne’s face in contrast to the tight grip she had in Anne’s hair.

Determined, Anne lifted both of Ann’s legs over her shoulder. She could not get any closer than that and she relished at the feeling of Ann’s leg tightening around her neck and back. Ann was losing all sense of subtlety as she moans her lover’s name. Anne had licked her arousal from her sensitive opening, prodding her tongue into it as she did so, earning a generous amount of passionate moans and whispers of encouragement.

“Keep going, Anne, Oh, Lord.”

Anne’s hands had strayed up to Ann’s chest, firmly squeezing the bosoms as she lavish at the taste of Ann’s arousal. Against the flickering light that shone on Anne’s back, rippling muscles that seemed to glisten, Ann felt like she was in a state of dreamlike trance.

“Oh, Anne…” She moans as Anne’s tongue teases the bottom of her sensitive opening.

Her hands had reached above her head where the armrest is, gripping it tightly as she rutted her hips against Anne’s mouth, needing more. Anne was taking her time and so Ann lets her. They were taking this slowly and she did not mind one bit. She was going to enjoy every second of it.

Anne worried for a mere second when a deliciously loud moan escaped from Ann, sending the sound reverberating around the cabin and slithering down her spine in a warm tingle. She had slipped her tongue into Ann’s opening again, feeling around the smooth, velvet walls of the place she had not forgotten from the first time she descended down there. For a tantalizing moment, Ann had completely given herself up, all nerves pricked and taken over by Anne. She did not hold back the sounds that escaped from her as Anne enters a finger into her smoothly, tongue flicking at the bundle of nerves that was swollen and raw from earlier affect. It was a series of calling out Anne’s name and incoherent moans that hasten Anne’s curling and stroking at just the right spot before the orgasm unfurled and rushes through Ann enticingly. A mix of pleasure and pain as Ann gripped Anne’s hair, Ann’s body was taut and her back arches exquisitely. Anne lapped through Ann’s orgasm until all she hears are heavy breathing from Ann and feel the shiver of her thighs. She brought herself forward and kissed her lover gently. She could feel the heat of Ann’s bottom lips from when she bit on it at the throes of ecstasy.

Anne kisses Ann over and over again, a gesture of gratefulness for allowing her back into her life. She swore to herself as she gazes down at the woman, Ann’s face were flushed, chest heaving trying to retain oxygen, golden locks spread around her, imitating that of an ethereal goddess, that the only time she leaves is when she dies for her.


End file.
